The Avatar Prince
by CaptainAwesome120
Summary: After Avatar Korra mysteriously disappears, a new avatar comes to light as the son of King Wu. As two very close friends of the new avatar offer to help him learn his element, an unstoppable force sweeps across the world starting from the unbreachable stronghold, the North Pole, falls. The Avatar Pince must hurry to learn the elements to stop the unstoppable
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while so, I thought I would share this with you all.**

"I don't understand, not even Master Jinora can find the Avatar?" An olive-skinned man dressed in green.

A man dressed in red standing next to a large window, " Yes, I have talked to Jinora multiple time reminded her the importance of finding Korra. "

" But the spirits surely can find her?"

"No, Jinora can't talk to the spirits, they are very restless. Jinora thinks that it might be Vaatu"

"Mako! The flying monster who attacked Republic City?"

Mako looked at the man sitting at the desk with an annoyed look, sighing," yes, Wu, the flying monster"

"Oh! And Mako, we talked about this! You address me as Your royal most highness!" Wu said standing up from his cluttered desk knocking over many documents that could have been important.

Mako just laughed and Wu struggled out of his robes to get at Mako. Exhausted Wu sat down and put his head in his hands sighing.

"Mako, as much as I appreciate the occasional laugh we have a big problem here. Not only with the Avatar leaving, Republic City is breathing down my neck to help them. If only their damned council will make up its mind about accepting our help of not, half of them want our help and the other half don't!" Wu said pushing half of the papers off, onto a pile of more knocked off papers. " To make matters worse, the part of the council that doesn't want our help is probably working for the Fire Triad"

Mako sighed tipping his head back, "The Fire Triad. If only Team Avatar was still around we would have enjoyed a good fight. Sadly those days are long gone."

Wu's voice took on a new tone,"How are the kids handling Korra's disappearance?"

Mako sat down at one of the chairs splayed out around the messy office"Well Tonre is worried and Naoki tries to ignore it by looking after the youngest Maya."

Wu looked like he was about to offer sympathy when running footsteps rang in the hallway. The golden doors were swung open and a guard stood breathlessly and forced out, "Your Majesty, Queen Avani is in labor.

Wu within seconds was out of the formerly entrapping robes and was out the door heading down the hall with Mako on his heels

When they arrived a guard posted outside of the door was nervously standing clearly out of his comfort zone.

"Move," Wu said attempting to open the door

"I-I-I Sorry your majesty but I a-am under orders not to let in the ki-king," the guard stuttering from being addressed by the King.

"What!" But I am the King! You know supreme ruler of all the land!"

"T-the doctor said i-it would not be w-w-wise for you to be in there."

"Well did anyone say about me?"Mako said.

"N-no sir"

"Well then just let me in and ahh, there you are not in trouble with anyone," Mako said while moving around the terrified guard.

"But what about me?!" Wu said pitifully.

"Don't worry sir I will update you when necessarily," Mako said before closing the door leaving Wu with the guard.

After a while, the only thing that could be heard was the click-clack-clack-click-clack-clack-click sound of Wu pacing back and forth. The guard at the door could not have looked more uncomfortable if he tried

" Your majesty," Mako was at the door letting the light from inside shine through.

"Finally! I have been waiting for ages!" Wu said stumbling into the room. Everyone was standing on one side of the room except for the Queen, who laid in bed exhausted.

"Hello," Queen Avani said reaching out with her spare hand'

Shaken of how tired she looked Wu immediately said," You should go to sleep get some rest, you must be very very tired."

"No, sleeping after a child is born is bad luck." Avani said," I know you think I am silly but really I want to name him with you."

"O-ok," Wu said defeated, Wu tried to sit down -without realizing that there was no chair - falling down.

Avani laughed so hard that the baby started crying.

"Aw, my poor baby," Avani said playing with the baby.

"What about me!"

'Aww, do we need a hug," Avani said with a babyish tone.

"No"

"Good, because we still haven't named him."

"I dunno what do you want to name him,"

"Xeylix"

"What?! How do you even pronounce that, or spell it for that matter!" Wu stared at his wife.

"I just said his name why would you ask that?"

"Because "

Avani sighed,"Key-lix, you spell it like X-E-L-I-X. It was my great-grandfather's name"

"Oh, well I hope he is an earth bender like you," Wu said looking fondly and his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, you can do it Xeylix!" My mother said standing right next to me. I had been trying all day, no, all month! I still couldn't get the dumb rock to move. It was a small rock, one I could easily move with my own 7-year-old strength. But Mom didn't want me to move it, she wanted me to use earth bending to do it.

"I can't!" I said pitifully, I could feel the tears coming but I held them in.

"Oh come on it's such a small rock!"

"No! Mom can't you just give up! Maybe I am not an earth bender, maybe I am just like dad and a non-bender!" I said turning away from the rock and storming away. I didn't get very far until I heard my mother crying, I immediately felt bad. I turned and started to go back when I heard my father Wu and Adviser Mako talking.

"Sir we should tell the people, if they find out on their own they will be extremely angry with us!"

I ducked and hid underneath the window that the voices came out of.

My Father looked at his hands sheepishly," I suppose so...you sure that Jinora is correct? And Avatar Korra is really..?"

Mako looked pained as he said," Yes, she is dead. Jinora is sure of it, the only thing she is not sure of is when."

"When! Wouldn't it be in the last year or even month?"

"No, Jinora says the new Avatar could be anywhere between 8 years old to 1 month old."

"Oh, wow that really narrows it down." My father said sarcastically, getting up from his chair," It doesn't help that earth benders are everywhere. Not only are they in the Earth Kingdom but in; Republic City, the Fire Nation, and even in the water bending Cities!"

I felt numb, I had heard stories about Avatar all of them great- but this was devastating. I turned and sat down next to the wall I was hiding behind. Wow, the Avatar is dead. I wonder who is the Avatar now? It must be an Earthbender, but I wonder where in the world right now is the new Avatar.A chill ran through me when I realized that Tonre, Naoki, and Maya would be more heartbroken than anyone else -except for Mako- that Korra was dead. I walked out of the garden and into the halls wandering around until I found Tonre in the Grand Library.

I froze not knowing if they knew that their mother was never going to come home, I wondered even if they remembered their mom. Then I thought about how that avatar could talk to past selves, maybe on day, Tonre could actually talk to his mother through the new avatar. What would they talk about? Firebending? Would the new avatar, tell Tonre about this and feel like a third wheel? Because that would be really strange, going up and saying 'hey Tonre your mothers says your fire bending needs more work! You need to focus on your studies! Follow your father's footsteps! Become an Adviser!' But then the new avatar would not just be the new avatar, it would be the old. Following directions that Avatar Korra, soon will be just the puppet of Korra. How dangerous is being the avatar, having to not only satisfy yourself for a job well done but to, satisfy the world? The ever-failing- doom, of not having a job well done. Being shunned from everywhere just because you can't be perfect. Then I realized that Tonre was looking at me and I spent the last 2 minutes staring at Tonre.

"Hi," I said staring at my feet.

"Sup," Tonre said ignoring me and going back to his book. Mako being his father, and Avatar Korra as his mom, Tonre has a lot of doors open for him. A Moderate fire bender, but in all uses brain over brawn, Tonre didn't need to be a fire bending master he was a smart kid. After backing out of the Grand Library, I thought whoa where did all this proud feeling come from and what does brain over brawn even mean?

I remembered my mom and went back to the garden, I felt a new feeling awake inside of me. As I walk up to the small boulder I saw my mom, feeding the turtle ducks. I remembered my mom telling me that the turtle ducks were a gift from Fire Lord Izumi. Walking up to the boulder I frowned, turning I saw the Tumbleweed Rock. On this rock Maya, Aria, Naoki, and I would play on. It was much larger than the small boulder I was set to work on an hour earlier. I don't know how I did it but it came so naturally to me it was easy. I don't know how I wasn't able to earlier. I pushed to be next to my mother. She did not notice me or the rock because she was in her own world. I climbed on top of the boulder and tapped my mother on the shoulder.

"Huh?!" My mother turned her head and saw me sitting on the Tumbleweed Rock and a trial of moved dirt." Oh, Xeylix you moved it!" She hugged me, and I could smell some of her sweet perfume. I have never been that close to my mother before. I usually cared for by my nurses and I only saw her when she would check in on me, and dinner and maybe sometimes if I was lucky, she would talk me to the garden. Rarely was I this close, so I relished the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated council meetings, but I had to come to them to fulfill my "Princely Duties". The Council meeting was a bore, the only one that looked more bored was my father - King Wu. His head resting on his arms, he really had no taste for council meeting either. I admire my father for a lot of things, one of them is not dissolving the council. My father could have had it easy and not have to sit around with a bunch of arguing elders, but instead, he sits around listening to them argue, vote and carry out a sentence. Ever since I started coming to the council meetings, I have already become bored and restless. But in all, I have already started to despise these people for dragging out what could be done in minutes.

"All in favor!" one of the councilors said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye" Pretty soon every council member had cast their vote for Aye.

"Aghh! My Ayes!" My Father said after the votes were tallied up. I suppressed a chuckle from this, and so did a few others. But Kazo, one of the lead elders frowned. His daughter Aria was a very good friend of mine, but none of Aria's happy, free-going nature came from her father.

"Your majesty, I would prefer if you would save your joking antics for another time," Kazo said distastefully.

"Councilor Kazo!" A commanding voice, which I recognized as Adviser Mako spoke out, I could feel Maya shuffle next to me trying to get sit higher, " I think we would all prefer that you hold your tongue and remember that you are in the presence of the King." Kazo sat down with an angered face, he scowled at his papers wise enough not to speak out again.

One of the announcers, I always forget his name, Spoke out," The last problem on today's agenda is a trial." I winced. I never like the trials, the person guilty enough to be brought out to the king and his council, usually gets the death sentence or worse. My father tried to abolish this but the citizens had a huge outcry over this.

My father sighed,"OK bring him in"

"Her," The announcer said before signaling the guards to bring in the prisoner.

Two guards walked next to her, while two stayed behind her, wary of this girl. She looked as young as I, she had white pale skin, blood red lips, she wore a metal red- gold shirt, a long red skirt with a long tear on the side, revealing dark red pants, and black boots. But the strangest thing about her was her dark red straight hair, the perfect hue, but that wasn't important. She had a smirk on her face like she knew that she was going to be ok.

"This female, that goes by the Phoenix, is charged with assault, blackmail,multiple charges of dangers fire bending, burglary, deadly weapons, death threats, embezzlement, jaywalking, pickpocketing, police impersonation, robbery, sabotage, shoplifting, treason, witness tampering, forgery," My eyes were wide open with shock and disbelief, some of the other counsellors gasped in disbelief also.

Maya leaned over next me, " She gets around," Breathless I forced myself to nod, I could bearly wrap my head around the idea that a girl my age could have racked up that amount of charges

But the announcer didn't stop there." As an active member of the fire triad, she is guilty with unlawful gathering, and murder, also seen with the red lotus and has been seen with members of the Ice Clan."

Adviser Mako rose and said, " say well how do you plead?"

The "Phoenix" spoke" Guilty, except that I am associated with the Ice Clan," Her voice was a smooth as honey, but had a sense of coarseness, not that was important." They kidnapped my friend so naturally, I had to save her," She finished with a smirk.

"Oh, well that makes it all the better," Kazo said scornfully." with your kind of reputation, it must be very hard to catch you, who apprehended this criminal," Kazo said the last part to the guards.

The Captain of the Royal Palace Guard stepped forward," I did, sir"

Kazo smiled happily, " Did the prisoner have anything that should be brought to our attention?"

"Yes, when I apprehended the criminal, she was carrying two Katana's." Captain Jade Geva said presenting the two blades. The handle was red but the blade was tinted blue.

Kazo turned to King Wu saying," Your Majesty, she is obviously a criminal, with many more charges across the world, we should execute this heathen before she makes more trouble for the normal citizen"

My father looked conflicted, he didn't like the death penalty but he definitely did not like the idea of a criminal creating trouble.

"Fine," My father said leaning back on his throne.

The "Phoenix" Smiled like she was expecting this, "Shame," She suddenly spoke," and I was looking forward to an easy escape." In a blink of an eye, she was halfway across the room and already snapping the metal chain that formerly bound her.

"Stop her!" Kazo screeched. Everybody was too much in shock to think that this person was trying to escape in the middle of one of the most heavily guarded room, in the most inescapable city on earth.

Captain Jade unsheathed her huge sword and rushed to stop the escaping prisoner. With a resounding clang, Captain Jade was suddenly was kicked from behind, the red-haired girl was amazingly fast and was already sprinting toward one of the hallways. Maya stood up to intercept her, and that's when I realized rather stupidly that I could stop her. She sent a wave of fire towards Maya, sadly Maya didn't anticipate this move and was known unconscious. She sent a kick towards my head, obviously ducking to protect my head, I earth bended the ground around her to hold down her feet. Using her sharp blades to break the rock that encased her boots, she then sent a fume of fire in my direction, mimicking a movement that I have seen Aria do a million times. I heard a crash as the fire bending beauty ran through a window dropping down perhaps 3 stories down, where she would disappear. There was a silence in the throne room, not because a katana wielding female escaped, but because I just air bended.

 **YAY! now we are finally getting into the story!**


End file.
